1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a dispenser for pasty compounds, comprising a tubular compound housing having a feeding plunger and a head piece which is guided on the upper tube piece and has a metering chamber with which there is associated an inlet valve, and for the spring-back of the head piece into the starting position, a spring element is provided which extends from the head piece to the upper tube piece and has a U-shaped end at the level of the inlet valve.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dispensers of the type in question are known. They serve in particular to provide metered discharge of pasty compounds, and furthermore, for discharge of a cream such as toothpaste or a body care cream, for example, a feeding plunger being provided in a container which stores the compound, and the compound being discharged in a metered amount by pumping movement of the head piece. In this context, reference is made to EP 1 539 365 B1, for example. A dispenser of the type in question is known from this patent specification, in which a spring element held between the head piece and the upper tube piece of the compound housing is loaded by user-actuated lowering of the head piece to discharge the compound. Upon cessation of the pressure load applied by the user to the head piece, the latter is moved back into the starting position as a result of the restoring force of the spring element that is built up beforehand. The spring element preferably has a U-shaped portion with respect to a vertical portion, the U-shaped portion extending freely between the tube piece of the compound housing and a circumferential wall of the head piece, a U leg rolling up or down along a conical portion of the tube piece at the compound housing end in the course of the loading and/or relaxation of the spring element.